d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21
BOOKS REQUIRED: Fnogghi is a fomorian giant, from the Monster Manual 2. He has a domain and some spells from Complete Divine. He has one feat, Divine Vigor, from Complete Warrior. (If you don't have CW you can simply switch this out for another feat, such as Quicken Spell.) Naturally, he uses a lot of stuff from the core rules. 'FNOGGHI CHAOS-HAND Fomorian Cleric 18 Huge Giant '''Hit Dice:' 33d8+297 (450 hp) plus 13 temporary hp Initiative: +1 Speed: 40’ Armor Class: 31 (-2 size, +1 dex, +9 natural, +13 armor), touch 9, flat-footed 30 Base Attack/Grapple: +24/+45 Attack: +2 unholy heavy flail +39 melee (4d6+21/17-20 plus 1d6 electricity plus 2d6 vs. good); or slam +36 melee (1d8+13); or Chaos touch +36 touch (Chaos effect); or masterwork heavy crossbow +24 ranged (4d6/19-20) Full Attack: +2 unholy heavy flail +39/34/29/24 melee (4d6+21/17-20 plus 1d6 electricity plus 2d6 vs. good); or 2 slams +36 melee (1d8+13); or Chaos touch +36 touch (Chaos effect); or masterwork heavy crossbow +24 ranged (4d6/19-20) Space/Reach: 15’/15’ Special Attacks: Rebuke undead, spells, touch of chaos, trample 2d10+19 Special Qualities: DR 5/-, fast healing 5, immunity to fear and poison (due to heroes’ feast), scent Saves: Fort +29, Ref +11, Will +24 Abilities: Str 37, Dex 10, Con 28, Int 11, Wis 24, Cha 12 Skills: Concentration +14, Knowledge (religion) +36, Listen +9, Move Silently +23, Spot +22 Feats: Alertness, Awesome Blow, Cleave, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Divine Vigor, Empower Spell, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Critical (heavy flail), Power Attack, Weapon Focus (heavy flail) Challenge Rating: 21 Gear (all huge-sized unless otherwise noted): Full plate +2, unholy shock heavy flail +2, bag of 30 assorted gems (10 each are worth 1000, 500 and 100 gp), jug of cure serious wounds (enough for eight draughts for a medium creature), masterwork heavy crossbow, 20 bolts, 10 silver bolts, 10 cold iron bolts, rations (8 days), heavy chain (100’ length, weighs 100 lbs). Bag contains 2d6x100 gp. Alignment: Chaotic evil The horribly deformed giant before you seems almost malevolently misshapen. One of his feet is twisted almost backwards, and an ear protrudes grotesquely from his throat. He wears dark-colored full plate graven with an image of a dark obelisk surrounded by worms. Combat Fnogghi is not brilliant, but he is wise enough to have learned from past battles. Whenever possible, he buffs up while his hurlers and spearmen attack the enemy at a distance, especially targeting perceived spellcasters. When the battle is joined, he will attempt to strike at any obvious good characters first, as his weapon is best used against such. He loves to match clerical powers against lawful clerics (or those he perceives as such). Fnogghi is typically accompanied by his four bodyguards- a pair of fire giant hulking hurlers (CR 18) and a pair of fomorian fighters (CR 19). Encountering Fnogghi and his bodyguards is an EL 23 encounter. Spells: As an 18th-level cleric of Na’Rat, which is best described as an aspect of Chaos itself, Fnogghi has the domains of Chaos and Madness. His base save DC is 17 + spell level. Spells prepared: :0 level: detect magic (3), light (2), read magic :1st level: bless, cause fear, divine favor, lesser confusion (d), protection from law, shield of faith (2), summon monster I :2nd level: align weapon, bear’s endurance, deific vengeance (2), shield other (2), silence, touch of madness (d) :3rd level: bestow curse, cure serious wounds, daylight, invisibility purge, locate object, magical vestment*, rage (d), wind wall :4th level: chaos hammer (d), death ward, divination, divine power, freedom of movement, restoration, tongues :5th level: bolts of bedevilment (d), flame strike, righteous might, scrying, slay living, true seeing :6th level: animate object (d), banishment, greater dispel magic, heal, heroes’ feast**, mass bull’s strength :7th level: destruction, empowered flame strike (2), mass spell resistance, word of chaos (d) :8th level: empowered blade barrier, fire storm, maddening scream (d), summon monster VIII :9th level: empowered fire storm, mass heal, weird (d) *This spell has already been cast and its effects are included in the stat blocks. Touch of Chaos (Su): Up to 3/day, by touch, Fnogghi can deliver a touch of chaos. If the victim fails a Will save (DC 27) it will gain a Chaos trait. Such a trait should be permanent and noteworthy, and should have about equal chances of being positive or negative (with a chance that it will be both or neither, as well). The dm should either prepare such a chart himself or find a good example of one from Warhammer, 2nd edition wild magic rules, the rod of wonder, or something similar. The quintessential chart can be found here: http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=23482&page=2 Trample (Ex): As a standard action, Fnogghi can trample opponents at least one size category smaller than himself. This deals 2d10+19 points of bludgeoning damage. A trampled opponent may either attempt an attack of opportunity at -4 or a Reflex save (DC 39) for half damage. The save DC is strength-based. Powerup Results Fnogghi will cast the spells listed under "Tactics", in order, with the effects noted if he has time. He will always skip ahead to righteous might if it looks as though melee is imminent. If it looks as though an empowered blade barrier will stop an assault (and if he’ll still have time for the righteous might) he’ll probably try tossing that one out first. When fully powered up, Fnogghi becomes the following monstrous set of stats: Gargantuan giant; HD 33d8+363 (516 hp) plus 33 temporary hp; AC 30; BAB/Grapple +33/+54; Atk +2 unholy heavy flail +52 melee (4d6+32/17-20 plus 1d6 electricity plus 2d6 vs. good); or slam +49 melee (2d6+20); or Chaos touch +49 touch (Chaos effect); or masterwork heavy crossbow +22 ranged (4d6/19-20); SA Trample 4d6+30 (save DC 46); SQ DR 5/- and 15/good, SR 30; Str 51, Con 32; SV Fort +31. Tactics :'Rd. 1-' cast mass bull’s strength; +4 str to all buddies and self. :'Rd. 2-' cast mass spell resistance; everyone gets SR 30. :'Rd. 3-4-' cast two shield others or whoever seem to be the best choices :'Rd. 5-' cast righteous might; grow to Gargantuan size, +8 str, +4 con, +66 hp, +4 natural armor, DR 15/good, :size modifier goes to -4 :'Rd. 6-' cast divine power; gain +2 additional enhancement to str, +9 to BAB, +18 temporary hp :'Rd. 7-' join the fray! category:CR 21 category:Epic category:Low-Epic category:Complete Divine category:Complete Warrior category:Monster Manual II Category:Giant Category:Cleric